zeldafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda (gioco)
The Legend of Zelda (titolo originale:THE HYRULE FANTASY ゼルダの伝説) è il primo gioco dell'omonima serie. La storia si incentra intorno a un ragazzo di nome Link, divenuto il protagonista principale della serie. È stato rilasciato inizialmente nel 1986 per Famicom in Giappone e, in seguito, in Europa e Nord America nel 1987. Nel corso degli anni è stato ripubblicato varie volte, per il Nintendo GameCube (in The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition), per il Game Boy Advance come gioco della serie NES Classics e per la Virtual Console di Wii, Nintendo 3DS e Wii U. La versione giapponese del gioco per Famicom è conosciuta come The Hyrule Fantasy: The Legend of Zelda. Storia Tanto, tanto tempo fa, il Mondo viveva in un'era di Caos. In mezzo a questo caos, in un piccolo regno nella terra di Hyrule, una leggenda si tramandava di generazione in generazione, la leggenda della Triforza, triangoli dorati con poteri magici. Un giorno, un esercito demoniaco attaccò questo pacifico piccolo regno e rubò la Triforza della Forza. Questo esercito era comandato da Ganon, il potente Principe dell'Oscurità, che sognava di far piombare il Mondo nell'oscurità sotto il proprio dominio. Temendo la sua malvagità, Zelda, la principessa di questo regno, divise la Triforza della Saggezza in otto frammenti e li nascose per il regno in modo da salvare la rimanente Triforza dalle grinfie del malvagio Ganon. Contemporaneamente, comandò alla propria fidata nutrice, Impa, di fuggire segretamente per trovare un uomo abbastanza valoroso da sconfiggere il malvagio Ganon. Udendo questo, Ganon si adirò, imprigionò la principessa e inviò dei seguaci alla ricerca di Impa. Attraversando foreste e montagne, Impa pregò per la propria vita. Raggiunto il limite delle proprie energie, si trovò preda degli scagnozzi di Ganon. Accerchiata! Cosa avrebbe potuto fare?... Ma aspetta! Non tutto era perduto! Un giovane apparve. Abilmente sconfisse gli scagnozzi di Ganon e salvò Impa da un fato peggiore della morte. Il suo nome era Link. Durante i suoi viaggi, si imbatté in Impa e negli scagnozzi di Ganon. Impa raccontò a Link l'intera vicenda della principessa Zelda e del malvagio Ganon. Acceso da un senso di giustizia, Link promise di salvare Zelda, ma Ganon era un avversario temibile. Possedeva la Triforza della Forza. E così, per poter affrontare Ganon, Link dovette riunire gli otto frammenti della Triforza della Saggezza per ricostruire il magico triangolo. Se non ci fosse riuscito, non ci sarebbero state speranze per Link di poter entrare nel Monte Morte dove Ganon viveva. Link può davvero distruggere Ganon e salvare la principessa Zelda? Solo le tue abilità possono rispondere a questa domanda. Buona fortuna. Usa la Triforza saggiamente. Cronologia Le vicende raccontate dal gioco si collocano nella linea temporale dell'Eroe sconfitto; ed avvengono un anno prima di e secoli dopo The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes, durante l'Era del Declino. Stile di gioco Il gioco è una fusione tra gioco di ruolo, azione, avventura, esplorazione e logica. I territori da esplorare sono di due tipo: l'overworld (ovvero il mondo esterno) consistente in una vasta area del Regno di Hyrule e i dungeon, ovvero i labirinti al cui interno Link trova strumenti, Portacuori e i pezzi di Triforza. La particolarità rispetto ai giochi successivi è che i dungeon si possono affrontare non in successione, ovvero sono tutti accessibili fin dall'inizio del gioco (ad eccezione del dungeon finale del Monte Morte). Esplorazione dei dungeon Per proseguire nell'esplorazione, Link deve affrontare delle creature all'interno dei nove dungeon. Ciascun dungeon è un unico insieme di stanza collegate da porte e passaggi segreti protetto da mostri diversi da quelli che si incontrano nell'overworld. Link deve superare ciascun dungeon per ottenere uno degli otto frammenti della Triforza della Saggezza. I dungeon nascondono anche strumenti utili, come il boomerang con il quale si possono raccogliere strumenti e paralizzare i nemici. I primi sei dungeon hanno entrate visibili, ma gli ultimi tre sono nascoste. A eccezione del dungeon finale, nel quale non si può entrare finché la Triforza non è completa, l'ordine di completamento degli altri otto dungeon è arbitrario, ma alcuni dungeon possono essere raggiunti solo usando strumenti ottenuti in quelli precedenti. Esplorazione del mondo La non linearità, ovvero la possibilità di prendere diverse strade per completare il gioco, divide Zelda dai giochi a lui contemporanei. Link può esplorare il mondo liberamente, trovare e acquistare strumenti quando vuole. Questa flessibilità di movimento permette di giocare il gioco in modo unicoo; per esempio è possibile raggiungere il boss finale del gioco (ma non sconfiggerlo) senza prendere la spada. La direzione di Nintendo of America era inizialmente spaventata che i giocatori potessero essere frustrati da questo nuovo concept. Come risultato, la versione statunitense del manuale contiene alcuni segreti e consigli per i giocatori. Seconda Quest Dopo aver completato il gioco, il giocatore ha accesso a un'avventura più difficile, ufficialmente chiamata Second Quest, nella quale i dungeon e i luoghi nei quali si trovano gli strumenti sono diversi, con nemici più forti. Inoltre, un'avventura più difficile del gioco è presente in altri gioco di Zelda. Inserendo "ZELDA" come nome del giocatore, l'avventura inizia immediatamente come Second Quest. La Seconda Quest può essere rigiocata ogni volta quando viene completata. Dungeon Prima Quest File:Legend of zelda dungeon 01.png|Livello 1 Eagle File:Legend of zelda dungeon 02.png|Livello 2 Moon File:Legend of zelda dungeon 03.png|Livello 3 Manji File:Legend of zelda dungeon 04.png|Livello 4 Snake File:Legend of zelda dungeon 05.png|Livello 5 Lizard File:Legend of zelda dungeon 06.png|Livello 6 Dragon File:Legend of zelda dungeon 07.png|Livello 7 Demon File:Legend of zelda dungeon 08.png|Livello 8 Lion File:Legend of zelda dungeon 09.png|Livello 9 Monte Morte Seconda Quest File:Legend of zelda dungeon 01 quest 2.png|Livello 1 File:Legend of zelda dungeon 02 quest 2.png|Livello 2 File:Legend of zelda dungeon 03 quest 2.png|Livello 3 File:Legend of zelda dungeon 04 quest 2.png|Livello 4 File:Legend of zelda dungeon 05 quest 2.png|Livello 5 File:Legend of zelda dungeon 06 quest 2.png|Livello 6 File:Legend of zelda dungeon 07 quest 2.png|Livello 7 File:Legend of zelda dungeon 08 quest 2.png|Livello 8 File:Legend of zelda dungeon 09 quest 2.png|Livello 9 Informazioni sul gioco Versione giapponese The Legend of Zelda è stato pubblicato nel 1986 come titolo di lancio per il Famicom Disk System in Giappone. Oltre a un sistema di salvataggio più facile, il disco presenta un canale extra per il suono, oltre ai cinque iniziali della versione per Famicom. Questo ha generato una versione differente dei suoni di gioco se comparata con la versione a cartuccia del gioco. Questa differenza si nota maggiormente nella schermata del titolo. Il Book of Magic è conosciuto anche come Bibbia nella versione giapponese del gioco. Il nome è stato cambiato perché violava le linee guida molto restrittive di Nintendo of America che vietavano ogni riferimento religioso nei loro sistemi. Interessante, inoltre, notare, che le croci sono rimaste. Notate che la leggenda delle tre Dee Dorate non è stata menzionata fino al 1991 in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. La versione giapponese FDS includeva una confezione promozionale di ramen della Charumea e venne dato gratuitamente per un concorso. Non si sa quali differenze ci fossero in origine, l'unica copia disponibile è veramente costosa. Grafica e Audio Essendo un gioco disegnato per essere contenuto in un floppy, la grafica del gioco non presenta molti elementi; agli sprite sono stati dati differenti colori a seconda della loro posizione nell'overworld. Per esempio, gli alberi possono essere marroncini, i muri nei dungeon sono blu, verdi, gialli o bianchi, e così via. Il gioco presenta tre temi di fondo: il tema dell'Overworld, il tema standard dei dungeon e il tema del dungeon finale. Il primo tema è diventato il tema principale della Saga ed è presente in altri titoli. Il tema del dungeon è utilizzato nella Cripta Reale in The Minish Cap e nel Color Dungeon in Link's Awakening DX. Il suo di quando Link ottiene un nuovo strumento o trova una nuova strada è spesso riutilizzato nella Saga di "Zelda". La versione giapponese FDS utilizza un chip aggiuntivo di modulazione di frequenza e la musica sembra più vera. Impostazioni In questo gioco è apparsa per la prima volta Hyrule, già divisa in numerosi luoghi come il Bosco Perduto, il Monte Morte, un lago, la foresta, un cimitero e la spiaggia. Link può esplorarli liberamente per trovare labirinti segreti nei quali è nascosta la Triforza. Non ci sono fonti ufficiali se le regioni senza nomi riappaiono nei giochi successivi con i nomi ufficiali. A differenza di molti overworld, nella Serie di "Zelda", questa incarnazione di Hyrule è interamente esplorabile dall'inizio, quindi Link può visitare ogni angolo di essa, in totale assenza di linearità. Va notato che il mondo della Second Quest rimane invariato, con l'unica differenza della posizione dei labirinti e dei premi speciali. Traduzione The Legend of Zelda è pieno di errori di traduzione, ad esempio "Triforce with power" anziché "Triforce of Power". Per le versioni GBA e Virtual Console, il messaggio è stato interamente riscritto. Ganon è scritto "Gannon", e questa grafia è riproposta nei crediti finali della versione giapponese di A Link to the Past: GANNON'S TOWER. L'Anziano, famoso per i suoi vaghi messaggi, una delle sue celebri frasi è: DODONGO DISLIKES SMOKES, indica che i Dodongo sono deboli alle bombe. Un'altra frase è DIGDOGGER HATES CERTAIN KINDS OF SOUND. La lista degli strumenti è titolata "all of treasures". L'"of" è stato rimosso nei rilasci successivi. Quando Link paga l'Anziana dietro alla cascata, lei dice di andare UP, UP, UP, THE MOUNTAIN TOP" successivamente corretto in UP, THE MOUNTAIN AHEAD in riferimento alla via verso il Lizard. Crediti Nei Crediti di The Legend of Zelda, tutti i nomi sono indicati come pseudonimi. Il disegnatore Takashi Tazuka è accreditato come Ten Ten, il compositore Koji Kondo come Konchan, il programmatore I. Marui come Marumaru. A quei tempi, i soprannomi erano usati comunemente tra gli sviluppatori di giochi per creare un senso più amichevole tra i dipendenti. Il produttore e direttore Shigeru Miyamoto è chiamato S. Miyahon, un errore di trascrizzione del suo nome - 本 può essere sia "moto" sia "hon". Questo è considerato un errore di traduzione. Categorie 'Personaggi' 'Boss' File:AquamentusLoZ.png|Aquamentus File:DodongoLoZ.png|Dodongo File:ManhandlaLoZ.png|Manhandla File:GleeokLoZ.png|Griock File:DigdoggerLoZ.png|Digdogger File:GohmaLoZ.png|Gohma File:Patra.png|Patra (mini-boss) File:Ganon12.png|Ganon 'Strumenti' 'Sprites' Gli strumenti come appaiono nel gioco. 'Artwork ufficiali' Queste immagini sono tratte dal manuale d'istruzioni di The Legend of Zelda. File:ArrowArtworkLoZ.png|Freccia File:SilverArrowArtwork.png|Freccia d'Argento File:EnemyBait.png|Esca File:Loz-bomb.png|Bomba File:BoomerangWooden.png|Boomerang File:BoomerangMagical.png|Boomerang Magico File:BowArtworkLoZ.png|Arco File:BlueCandleArtwork.png|Candela Blu File:RedCandleArtwork.png|Candela Rossa File:ClockLoZ.png|Orologio Magico/Fermalogio File:Compass.png|Bussola File:FairyArtwork.png|Fata File:HeartContainerArtwork.png|Portacuore File:KeyArtwork.png|Chiave File:MagicalKeyArtwork.png|Chiave Magica File:LadderArtwork.png|Scala File:Letter.png|Lettera File:MagicalShieldArtwork.png|Scudo Magico File:MagicBookArtwork.png|Grimotio File:MagicRodArtwork.png|Bacchetta Magica File:DungeonMap.png|Mappa File:PowerBracelet.png|Superbracciale File:RaftArtwork.png|Zattera File:Whistle.png|Flauto File:RecoveryHeartArtwork.png|Cuore File:Blue_Ring.png|Anello Blu (Tunica Bianca) File:Red_Ring.png|Anello Rosso (Tunica Rossa) File:RupeeBlueArtwork.png|Rupia Blu(5) File:RupeeArtwork.png|Rupia Gialla (1) File:WoodenSword.png|Spada File:WhiteSword.png|Spada Bianca File:MagicalSword.png|Spada Magica File:BluePotionArtwork.png|Acqua della Vita Blu File:RedPotionArtwork.png|Acqua della Vita Rossa Galleria File:Famicom_disk_title.png|La schermata del titolo della versione originale per Famicom Disk System File:Opening.png|La schermata del titolo inglese File:Famicom_cart_title.png|Schermata del titolo dalla versione su cartuccia per Famicom rilasciata dopo Zelda II, titolato "Zeruda no Densetsu 1" Illustrazioni File:Death Mountain LoZ.jpg|Link guarda verso il Monte Morte File:Dungeon LoZ.jpg|Link esplora un Dungeon File:Keese LoZ.jpg|Link contro un Keese File:Link Fairy LoZ.jpg|Link e una Fata File:Link Overworld LoZ.jpg|Link nell'Overworld File:Moldorm LoZ.jpg|Link si nasconde da un Moldorm File:Triforce LoZ.jpg|Link usa la Triforza Confezioni File:Lozbox.jpg|Confezione nordamericana File:LoZ US CS Box.jpg|Confezione nordamericana "Classic Series" File:ZELDA 1.jpg|Confezione giapponese per Famicom Disk System File:LoZ JP Box.jpg|Confezione della versione su cartuccia per Famicom File:LoZ GBA US Box.jpg|Confezione nordamericana GameBoy Advance File:LoZ GBA EU Box.jpg|Confezione europea GameBoy Advance File:LoZ GBA JP Box.jpg|Confezione giapponese, GameBoy Advance Cartucce e loghi File:Famicom_Zelda_Disk.png|Disco The Legend of Zelda File:Gold-colored-Legend-of-Zelda-cartridge.png|Cartuccia d'oro nordamericana File:The-Hyrule-Fantasy-Logo.png|Logo giapponese File:TLoZ Logo.png|Logo inglese Crediti Curiosità *Durante la 23° episodio della 7° stagione della Sit Com How I Met Your Mother, il personaggio Marshall gioca a The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Giochi Categoria:The Legend of Zelda (NES) Categoria:Giochi per NES ja:ゼルダの伝説 de:The_Legend_of_Zelda en:The Legend of Zelda es:The Legend of Zelda (juego) fr:The_Legend_of_Zelda pt-br:The_Legend_of_Zelda zh-tw:海拉魯幻想-薩爾達傳說